Squall vs Cloud
by Kain's Protoge
Summary: An epic battle between the two most favored main characters in all of Fianl Fantasy, Squall Leonheart and Cloud Strife.


I know this is late, but I really wanted to show you the story. I don't care if it affects my grade or not but here it is anyway. The mathematical terms are underlined.  
  
Squall VS. Cloud  
  
It was time for the Final Showdown of all The Final Fantasy's. Cloud challenged Squall to an all out war after beating all the other main Final Fantasy characters. They where to be blind folded and put in a random spot in a forest they both have not seen before. The time finally came when these two outstanding characters face off. The air is heavy, and moist. A thick cloud of fog is settled right on the forest. The men are set in the forest + the battle begins. As soon as the battle starts and the blind folds are removed, Squall immediately spots Cloud. Knowing his GunBlade is very noisy and that someone with the training that Cloud had received as a member of Soldier, he would have to get closer in order to hit him or Cloud would definitely move out of the way. So Squall, with his aim still on him, makes his way toward Cloud. With out knowing it, Squall steps on a twig and it cracks, but doesn't brake. Cloud notices but doesn't move because, he knows if he moves, Squall will know that Cloud senses his presence. Squall stops, thinking that he has got Cloud right where he wants him to get the kill quick and easy.  
BANG!!! Squall fires. Cloud turns, looks at the bullet. Seeming that he has seen it coming from 100 miles away, he moves his head to the right and stares into Squall's eyes. Squall is shocked. "How the hell?" exclaims Squall? Cloud gives a wink at him and then jumps into the air. Squall has no idea where he's at. Then, in a split second, Cloud falls out of the trees and knocks the back of Squall's head with the handle of his Buster Sword. THUMP! Squall hit's the ground hard. Squall realizes that he was not dealing with just another boss. Getting up as fast as he could, Squall draws his GunBlade and gets ready for a fencing dual. But to his surprise, when he looks up, he sees Cloud laughing hysterically. "What the hell is so funny?" yelled Squall. "What's so funny? You are Squall. I heard so many marvelous things about your skills and how good of a fighter you are after killing Ultimicia. I mean, that is the only reason I challenged you. I figured someone who could defeat the queen of darkness would truly be worthy enough to face me. I have already beat that weakling Titus. I expected a lot more from you Squall Leonheart. Well, I guess I'm going to have to kill you Squall like all the rest." "Don't get to cocky Cloud. I haven't even begun to fight. Which is a very bad thing for you." Said Squall. After hearing that, Cloud thought for a moment and then said, "On the contrary I have a little secret up my sleave. You will find out exactly what it is soon enough. But, until then, lets dual." Squall charges at Cloud and vise versa. They are now running at full speed. Then, CLANG! The swords hit each other. Both men are pushing on their swords as hard as they can to try to make the other reel at the same time they jump back and start to fence. Cling, Clang Crack, Ching. The sounds of swords colliding with each other echo's through the forest. Then, they stop. The silence is deafening. It is so strangely quiet that you would be able to hear a pin drop in the water from anywhere in the forest. "You are everything that I thought you would be and much, much more." Said Cloud. "Like I said before Cloud, I've not even begun to fight." Replied Squall with a strong sense of confidence. "I think it's about time I let you in on my little secret, don't you think Squall?" Cloud says with an evil grin on his face. At that instence, Squall feels his body becoming hotter on the inside. But when he went to check his skin, he felt that his skin was still cold from the temperature of the forest. Then, Cloud seemed to begin to glow. He was a strange goldish white color. Seemingly out of nowhere, a huge blast of energy came from Cloud. Squall soon realized that he had brought up Cloud's limit break. Squall had heard of the limit break before but didn't think it was real. "Shit. I can't believe it's real. I think he's going for the fabled Braver attack." Squall says under his breath. Caching. The sounds of Cloud reaching the peak of his limit break. Then Cloud says, with a confidence that seems almost cocky, "You like? I knew you would hit me enough to rise my limit gauge. HAHAHA! Insolent fool." SSSSSS. Up into the air cloud jumps. Squall realizes that his fears where correct. Cloud is going to use the fabled Braver limit break attack. Griping his sword as hard as he could and widening his stance so not to fall when Cloud's extremely strong and heavy sword hits, he readies himself for the attack. Caching! Cloud's sword hits Squall's with surprising force. "Ahhh!" Yelled Squall. He had never felt this much force from one blow with a sword. Pushing down as he hit, Cloud put all hit might into the Braver limit break, and he was also surprised that Squall seen it coming and actually blocked it. With the momentum of the blow, they sway back and forth. Cloud stops pushing and lets Squall's momentum throw him back far enough to regain his composure. "Your power is greater than I expected. I can't say it is a let down but I now know that I might just break a sweat." "Right back at you Cloud." Says Squall. " But I have to say, if that braver attack is it, then I'm sorry to say this, hold on, no I'm not, you have no chance of defeating me. It's funny though, you say that you are going to beat me after you beat all those other Final Fantasy characters, but now I just realize that they were all just weak opponents. I see that you have never been able to test your full power without instantly annihilating your opponent. So, I only have one question to ask you, do you really want to take it to the next level, or do you just want to give up now?" "I say we take it up a notch, don't you think?" Exclaims Cloud. But before we get started, I have a question for you. 'Do you feel lucky punk, well do you fell lucky, do you, punk?'" And there they go, Cloud and Squall charge each other. Once again, at full force, their swords hit. Blow after blow, block after block, swing after swing. It seems as they have enough energy to go on forever. After about 5 minutes of fencing, Squall swings his GunBlade across Cloud's stomach and penetrates his armor, leaving Cloud cut, bloody and tired. "Ahhhh! Goddamn it! You fucking cut me you son of a bitch!" Yells Cloud. "Nice call Mr. Obvious." Says Squall with a light chuckle. "You'll pay for that! Ahhhhhh!" Again Cloud charges and this time Squall stays still and keeps his cool. As soon as Cloud was going to hit him, Squall jumps out of the way and trips Cloud as he fly's by. THUD, Cloud hits the ground hard, and just lays there. "Get up Cloud, I know that you aren't the least bit hurt. Or have you come to your senses and decided to give up? If you give up now I might let you live, I might not. But know this, if you still choose to fight, I will be forced to kill you." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Cloud shoots his hand up and points it toward Squall and yells, "Paralysis!" Cloud uses his paralyze materia. And just like that, Squall is paralyzed. "HAHAHA! Stupid fool!" Cloud stands up and begins to circle Squall's frozen body. As cloud can only follow him with his eyes and listen. "You thought it was just going to be that easy? You thought I was just going to let you beat me without a little trickery? Insolent little man, I'm a lot more experienced than you are, and I know what it takes to win a battle. But I'm sorry to say, hold on, no I'm not, heheh, good bye Squall Leonheart, and let god have mercy on your soul." As soon as Cloud finishes his sentence, he pulls out his Buster Sword and readies himself for an attack, as soon as he is set, he swing with all his might aimed at Squall's head. With no sound at all, Cloud decapitates Squall in a blink of an eye. Looking down at Squall head rolling on the floor, he begins to laugh and then says, "9 down, 3 more to go  
  
The End 


End file.
